Conversations
by SpanishMonkeys
Summary: A little nonsensical story I wrote when I got bored. What happens when a normal and a hyper person are stuck in the same room with the TNBC gang? Read more to find out! Oh, and slight OogiexAuthoress. ;)
1. Chapter 1 Why are we in a room?

**A/N:** I know, people are probably going to flame me. But give me a chance! I've always been trying to do this sort of thing, and this is my first time, so forgive me if it's bad or not funny. Here it is!

Lexi: Sandy, I watched you fire a harpoon into the captain's face!

Me: That was dangerous.

Lexi: You were head butting children of the side of the ship!

Oogie: (Comes in) That's what I like to hear!

Jack: Why is your name Sandy? It sounds awfully familiar.

Me: Because I'm Sandy Claws in disguise.

Jack: OMG! (Does happy dance)

Me: Nah, I'm jokin'.

Jack: Oh.

Oogie: Hey that's my line!

Me: Well suck it up, princess.

Lexi: This is getting stranger by the minute. O.O'

(Lock, Shock, and Barrel walk in)

Me: STRANGER DANGER! STRAN- oh, wait, never mind.

LSB: O.o

Lexi: Why are we in an empty room? With no way to get out?

Me: Cause we're mental people who have no life.

Jack: Hey!

Shock: Well, it's true!

Barrel: Noooooo, we're stuck! And we have to stay here with this crazy person!

(Camera zooms to me banging me head on the wall)

Sally: Who's crazy?

Oogie: Her. (points to me)

Me: OOGIE! (tackles Oogie Boogie)

Oogie: AAAAHHHHH!

Lock: -.- Anyway, how did you get in?

Sally: Dunno. I was just looking for my sandwich that I dropped in here earlier.

Shock: Poor sandwich. T.T

Lexi: This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream….

Jack: Ooh! (tunes to This Is Halloween) Thi-is is a dream, thi-is is a dream, it's a dream! It's a dream! It's a dream! It's a dream!

Barrel: I want candy.

Me: I want to hug you, and love you, and squeeze you, and pet you, and feed you, and hug you, and love you!

Oogie: (on the floor) Nooo! It's an Oogie faaaaaaaannnnn!

Sally: MMUUUUUUUFFIIINNNSS!

Lexi: I want to go home. T.T


	2. Chapter 2 Anthems

Lexi: This is madness!

Me: No, this is Sparta! (gets off Oogie)

Oogie: I am scarred for life.

Jack: Sally, did you find your sandwich yet?

Sally: Yes, I did. It was a cheesy pickle sandwich.

Me: I GAVE HER THE IDEA!

Shock: But Barrel ate it before Sally could remove the mustard.

Lock: It was poisonous mustard.

(hears Barrel throwing up in the background)

Mad Hatter: Did you say mustard? I love mustard!

Oogie: Go celebrate your unbirthday somewhere else.

(Hatter leaves)

Me (singing): And where is that band who so vauntingly swore, that the havoc of war and the battle's confusion, a home and a country should leave us no more?

Jack: What is she doing?

Lexi: She's singing all her favourite country's national anthem. -.-;

Me: Antes, patria, que inermes tus hijos, bajo el yugo su cuello dobleguen, tus campinas con sangre se rieguen, sobre sangre se estampe su pie. Y tus templos, palacious y torres, se derrumben con horrido estruendo, y sus runias existan diciendo: De mil heroes la patria aqui fue.

Lock: She IS crazy. O.O

Me: God save our gracious Queen, long live our noble Queen, God save the Queen! Send her victorious, happy and glorious, long to reign over us, God save the Queen!

Sally: I like flaming squirrels, too. (blushes)

Me: Nous enterons dans la carri? Re quand nos ain? S n'y seront plus; nous y trouverons leur poussi? Re et la trace de leurs vertus. Bien moins jaloux de leur survivire que de partager leur cercueil, nous aurons le sublime orqueil de les venger ou de les suivre!

Oogie: ANOTHER LANGUAGE! AAAAHHHHH!

Me: Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command. With glowing hearts, we see thee rise, the true North strong and free! From far and wide, we stand on guard for thee!

Lexi: …I think she's done now. O.o

Me: Yes I am. OO GIE LET'S GO GAMBLE OVER SANTA'S LIFE AGAIN!

Oogie: YYYAAAAAYYYY!

A/N: I apologize for any mistakes in the anthems. One of these countries is the one I live in. Can you guess which one?

Thx,

SpanishMonkeys


	3. Chapter 3 Links and More People!

Barrel: Have you ever seen Lock lock the lock's lock, which locks the lock's lock?

Lock: No….

Jack: O.O;

Mika: Wasssup, peoples?

Lexi: Mika? What are you doing here?

Me: Yay, more fun!

Kelsey: Imma here too!

Oogie: Great. T.T

Me: SHUT UP AND PLAY WITH YOUR BLOCKS!

(Throws a block at Oogie) (Oogie whimpers)

Mika: We heard you guys were in here, so we decided to come too!

Sally: Now you're stuck with us too.

Shock: Don't forget about the flaming squirrels!

Me: watch?v=k7Tcg19Mfq0

Jack: What kind of nonsense is that?

Me: The awesome kind of nonsense.

Kelsey: Ooh! watch?v=S2APZN9FJNY BTW, cats go moo!

Me: Good choice!

Oogie: watch?v=n4JD-3-UAzM

Shock: References galore -.-

Jack: Since everyone is doing this, I might as well do so too! watch?v=_pGaz_qN0cw

Sally: Here's one! watch?v=0VqTwnAuHws

Me: AHHHHHH! IT BUUUURRRRRRNNNSSS!

(Falls to knees) (Kelsey melts)

Oogie: HOW DARE YOUUU!

Sally: But I like them!

Lock: YOU SICK LITTLE MONKEY! GO BACK TO YOUR DOGHOUSE!

Sally: T.T

(sniffs)

Shock: It's worse than Valentine's Day!

(hears Barrel throwing up in background)

Jack: We'll end this for right now, for we need some time to help these guys recover from their endless torture! See ya next time!

Thnx,

SpanishMonkeys

Me: Hey that's my line! D:


	4. Chapter 4 Spot the Reference!

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter is filled with references. What ones did you find? :D

Me: Okay, so we have recovered from that monstrosity.

Oogie: That was worse than the time I went back to the future!

Lock: How could you like them?

Sally: I don't know.

Barrel: I don't envy you lady, that is one bad curse.

(Sally sniffs)

Jack: Don't be sad, Sally! Some people like One Direction too!

Kelsey: Look! This book just appeared in the middle of the floor!

Mika: (reading) "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don-

Me: NO. NO. NOOO.

Shock: BURN IT!

Barrel: BURN AND SALT IT! IT SHOULD NEVER COME INTO EXISTENCE AGAIN!

Jack: (grabs book, throws it on floor, sets it on fire)

Kelsey: Burn baby, burn!

Sally: The wall is flashing words.

Everyone: What? (turns to look at wall)

Shock: It's saying "black pearl".

Lock: What's that supposed to mean?

(everyone shrugs)

Me: This is the 9/11 of all flashing walls.

Oogie: (whisper sings) Dead pocket.

Lexi: Imma here now!

Mika: What were you doing?

Lexi: I was singing a song.

Jack: What kind of song?

Lexi: (singing) Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me! So help me! Put that thing back where it came from, or I'll poke myself in the eeeeeyyyeeee!

Sally: Yay! (claps)

Jack: I am having images of hobbits doing the chicken dance.

Me: You've never had a friend like me.

Barrel: (pounding Lock to the ground) Bother, bother, bother, bother!

Shock: (banging head against wall) Angst, angst, angst, angst…

Oogie: (singing) It's our house nooww! It's our house nooww!

Mika: Holy multicoloured hypnotised cows, you're a good singer.

Oogie: Thank you, thank you.

(awkward silence)

Me: I going to vanish in a puff of randomly created, startled looking blue whales and bowls of petunias.


	5. Chapter 5 Chat Speak

Mika: Okay, so, what to do now?

Me: We could sit here and sing some random campfire song.

Oogie: Die, die, die, you will not survive the wrath of my attack!

Shock: WHY?! WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG?!

Jack: You are as good as done.

Lock: NOOOOOOO! (wraps hands around my neck)

Me: Ah, yes, take me…

(Everyone stops and stares) (hears crickets chirping)

Lexi: Where did the crickets come from?

Lock: I dunno. (lets go) (I fall in a heap on the ground)

Me: The floor is nice and warm. (Gets up) (sees Barrel)

Me: AHHH BARRELS! MEH! MEH! MEH! (and with each "meh", I throw Barrel across the room)

Barrel: AAHHHH! OUT ME DOWN!

Me: Never! The barrels are evil! They hide stuff! They're worse than the Untrusted Statues! (Everyone gasps in shock)

Sally: (shakes head slowly) Shame, shame….

Kelsey, OMG, leik, I so totally agree w/ u!

Jack: What the heck?

Lexi: me 2! LOL!

Mika: u should be able 2 undrstnd us, becuz we're awesome leik tht.

Me: I can undrstnd u!

Sally: So can I! ROFL!

Oogie: OMFG, lets go shopping for awesome stuff leik shoes, oh and AAMOF, we should stop talking leik dis.

Me: (spinning in circles) WEEEEEEEEE!

Shock: ADIH. T.T

Jack: U mean ACORN.

Shock: That 2. (sighs)

Lock: I don't think we can stop talking leik dis.

Lexi: We need 2 find a way!

Sally: Y don't we just let it wear off?

Lexi: That's a good idea, but I don't think I can handle it.

Oogie: Y not?

Lexi: Her. (points to me)

Me: Rocks are falling from the ceiling.

Jack: We'll come back as soon as evry1 stops doing chat speak. TTFN!


	6. Chapter 6 The Fabric of Reality

Me: Okay, we can talk normal now.

Sally: We just had to do some random ritual.

Kelsey: I just had a blackout, what was the ritual?

Oogie: Weeeelll1lllll, we first had to take a person, nail them to a tree, cut a hole in them, take out all of their organs, put them in a plastic bag, put them back inside the person, then burn the tree and nothing else.

Lexi: :( It was disgusting.

Mika: Who would do that sort of ritual anyway?

Shock: We would.

Barrel: How did we get all the stuff when we're trapped in here?

(awkward silence) (Lock starts breakdancing)

Lock: Yeah.. yeah.. oh yeah.. YEAH!

Jack: Why is all of this weird stuff happening in the first place?

Sally: Do you think something could be wrong with the Fabric of Reality?

Lexi: Could be.

Kelsey: Then some of us should go and fix it!

Mika and Lexi: *singing* The thing I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice, the water's always changing, always flowing….

Lock: Yup, the Fabric has now been officially messed.

Barrel: Would you like some tea? (holds out tea cup) (he is wearing a pink lacy dress with high heels)

Shock: AAHHHH! I KNEW IT! BARREL IS GAAAYYY! (starts running around in circles and screaming) (Lock joins in)

Lock: WE CAN'T STOP! HEEEELLLLPPP!

Sally: Yee haw! Ride 'em cowboys! (running around on an invisible horse)

Jack: Sandy and Oogie! Go and fix the fabric of reality!

Me: How?

Jack: Go to a remote island to seek the presence of the Great One. He will fix it. But beware his awful, fearsome, terrible, horrible, awesome, jack-in-the-box henchmen! Now go! Awaaayyy! Awaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! (Falls to ground) (gets back up with a crazed look)

Oogie: Time to go.

Me: Agreed.

And so, Oogie Boogie and Sandy sent off on a wonderful adventure to fix the Fabric of Reality! Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUNN!

Me: I feel like I've seen something like this before..

Oogie: It's stereotypical.

Me: Right.


	7. Chapter 7 We're on our way!

(me and oogie are in a boat in the middle of the sea)

Oogie: How did we get out of the room?

Me: It all has to do with the quantum theory. Well, quantum theory is a branch of physics useful for dealing with physical phenomena at microscopic scales, where the action is on the order of the Planck constant. Quantum mechanics departs from classical mechanics primarily at the _quantum realm_ of atomic and subatomic length scales. Quantum mechanics provides a mathematical description of much of the dual _particle-like_ and _wave-like_ behavior and interactions of energy and matter. In advanced topics of quantum mechanics, some of these behaviors are macroscopic and emerge at only extreme (i.e., very low or very high) energies or temperatures. The name _quantum mechanics_ derives from the observation that some physical quantities can change only in _discrete_ amounts (Latin _quanta_), and not in a continuous (_cf._ analog) way. For example, the angular momentum of an electron bound to an atom or molecule is quantized. In the context of quantum mechanics, the wave–particle duality of energy and matter and the uncertainty principle provide a unified view of the behavior of photons, electrons, and other atomic-scale objects. That's how we did it. And if you read the entire paragraph, you get a purple cookie.

Oogie: ... What's that noise?

Me: Its Mika and Lexi singing again.

Mika and Lexi: Be… our… guest, be our guest, put our service to ze teest, tie that napkin round your neck, and we provide the rest…

(voices fade out) (The water laps gently against the side of the boat, rocking it slightly. The sun starts to set, colouring the sky with red, orange, yellow, and pink. A cool wind blows across the water, making my hair flow with it.)

Oogie: Sandy, are you cold?

Me: Why, yes.. 3 (bats eyelashes) (Oogie picks me up and sets me on his lap) (wraps arms around me)

(I suddenly jump off of him) (I look up)

Me: NO. NO. DO NOT MESS WITH US. WE WILL DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO YOU.

Oogie: Oh. I was wondering why you were acting like that all of a sudden.

Me: You said 'you' instead of 'we'.

Oogie: No, I meant to say 'you'.

Me: So, the Fabric wasn't messing with you?

Oogie: No….

Me: So that whole 'Are you cold thing' was legit?

Oogie: Yes.

Me: Oh. Wait what?

And so, they start to approach the remote island! See ya next time!

Thnx,

SpanishMonkeys

P.S. Sorry the chapter is so short. My time here was running out! AAAAHHHHHH! IT"S THE FABRIC! *throws a purple cookie at you and runs away laughing manically*


	8. Chapter 8 The Adventuuuuuuuuurrrrreeee!

Oogie: Look, there's the island!

Me: Is that a volcano?

Oogie:* singing* Are you ready?

Me: I'm not sure what you mean by that. WAIT. Does it mean that we get +50000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 points for observation?

(Screen appears in the sky in front of us) (Jack appears on screen)

Jack: I HAVE EYYYYYEEEESSS!

Me: You have rabies.

(Screen disappears)

Oogie: We're here. LOOK IT'S A FLUFFY PANDA!

Me: (hops out of boat) WHERE!? I wanna see a fluffy panda! I must do the call! (Starts running around manically with one foot cawing like a crow)

Oogie: ooh, look. (Goes close up into camera) I see Eric….and Kyle…. And Kenny…. Oh, he just got killed.

Me: Caw caw! Caw caw!

Oogie: SHUT UP!

Me: Am I pissing you off-fuh-fuh, Jeff-fuh-fuh?

(Walking through the forest of the island)

Me: Oogie, where are you? I can't see you! OH NOES! He's gone away! He must have ripped on a twig! Nooooo… And he was so old, too! (Starts sobbing) I'm sorry I pissed you off! I'm sorry that I ate the last jelly donut of yours! I'm sorry that I didn't say 'I love you' in time!

Oogie: Wait what?

Me: Nothing.

Oogie: Look, it's a flying elephant!

Me: A pink flying elephant with wings.

(Lands on Oogie) (Flies away)

Oogie: Ow.

Me: ha, you're a pancake!

Oogie: (gets up) Where is The Great One's jack-in-the-box henchman?

Me: Right there.

(Jack-in-the-box comes bouncing in front of us)

Oogie: It's LITERALLY Jack in a box.

Me: Indeed it is.

Jack: Indeed indeed it is.

Oogie: But this is a different Jack.

(This Jack has tanned skin, brown eyes with black chest-length hair in dreadlocks. He has many things tied into them; he is wearing a red bandana to top it off.)

Me: Jack, where is The Great One?

Jack: He's over there, love. (points behind him) (he has low, slurred voice, so obviously, he's drunk) Now he's over there. (Points behind us) Now over there. (Arms wave in no general direction)

Oogie: Why does he keep moving?!

Jack: He's on his daily run on his motorcycle.

Me: Cool. I want a helicopter too.

Jack: So do I, love. So. Do. I. (stares dreamily off into distance) (gets out of box and walks away in the usual drunken fashion)

Me: Let's go this way. (heads to where Jack first pointed)

Oogie: Why does he call you 'love'?

Me: ….


	9. Chapter 9 The Knights Who Say Ni

**A/N:** Okay, so, this is a VERY long one! Settle down now!

Oogie: We're almost there!

Me: Oh, look! What's this?

(A small bonsai tree sat in a pot in the middle of a clearing)

Me: OMG! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I'M GOING TO CALL YOU HAROLD!

Oogie: But you can't keep it! We've got to continue!

Me: NOO! I'm keeping him whether you like it or not!

Oogie: (sighs) Fine.

Me: YAY! I LOVE YOU! (hugs Oogie)

Oogie: O.O

(turns a corner) (Comes upon a group of armored men)

Oogie: Jack didn't tell us about these…

Me: Hello tall guy in the front!

(Tall guy glares down at us) (says in what obviously was meant to be menacing)

Tall Guy: Ni!

(awkward silence)

Me: Um… eek?

Tall Guy: We are the Knights Who Say Ni!

Me: (gasped) Not the Knights Who Say Ni!

Oogie: Who?

Me: I dunno. They seem to expect cringing though.

Oogie: Right. So, who are you exactly?

Tall Guy: We are the Keepers of the Sacred Words…Ni…Peng…and Nee-wom! We greet thee, noble knights on thy noble quest!

Me: Us? Noble knights? _Us!?_

Oogie: Just go with it.

Me: But I'm a _pirate_.

Oogie: Yes, Sandy, but-

Me: I don't _wanna_ be a knight.

Oogie: Yes, Sandy, but-

Me: They've got this chivalry, honor, _code_ thing going on.

Oogie: _Yes_, Sandy, but-

Me: And rules, they've got_ rules_. Not guidelines, _rules_.

Oogie: Yes, Sandy, _but_-

Me: All this…ceremony, and regulations about fighting, and respect for your opponent, not laughing at their hair and stuff.

Oogie: _Yes_, Sandy, _but_-

Me: It's just not true to me, y'know?

Oogie: SANDY!

Me: Yes?

Oogie: Sandy… you know what would be very true to the true you? Telling them you're a knight when you're not a knight.

Me: Heeeyyy…Okay. Noble knights on a noble quest. Nice to meet you.

Tall Guy: A noble quest! And what is the object of your quest?

Oogie: The object of our quest? Ah…

Me: To find the Great One.

Tall Guy: Ah, to find the Great One. _Many_ seek this. _Few_ succeed.

Me: So where _is _the Great One?

Tall Guy: Take a left behind us, turn right at the third purple flower, stay to the left until you reach the dead purple flower, then turn right and you're there.

Me: Sounds good, thanks, we'll be going.

Tall Guy: HALT. The Knights of Ni demand a sacrifice!

Me: Why?

Tall Guy: Because…we're the Knights of Ni and we demand a sacrifice.

Me: Oh. What if we refuse?

Tall Guy: Ni!

Me: Yeah?

Tall Guy: Ni! (others join in) Ni! Ni!

Me: Oh, right…eek. Help. Someone save me.

Tall Guy: If you do not appease us, we shall say '_Ni_!' to you again!

Me: More to the point, you won't let us by if we don't appease you?

Tall Guy: That too.

Me: Well. That's a bit of a conundrum.

Oogie: What, exactly, is this sacrifice you demand?

Tall Guy: You must bring us…a _shrubbery_. (Dramatic music rings through the forest)

Oogie: A shrubbery? (light bulb spontaneously lights over Oogie's head)

Me: A shrubbery? Okay. (grabs Oogie by the arm and starts back the way we came) Grab your light bulb and let's go look for a shrubbery.

(Hides behind very thick tree)

Me: This is ridiculous. Besides appeasing being un-pirate-like, where are we going to find a _shrubbery_ in a _forest?_

Oogie: We already _have_ a shrubbery, Sandy.

Me: W hat? (Oogie points to bonsai tree under my arm) Me: NOOOOOOO!

**A/N:** Phew! I had a sudden burst of inspiration which I don't normally have! Scene continues next chapter, which will come out in about a week! Stay tuned!

Thnx,

SpanishMonkeys


	10. Chapter 10 They Demand A Sacrifice

**A/N**: And we're back with the second part! This one's a bit longer. The other one seemed longer when I typed it out than it actually was. Oh well ^.^

Thnx,

SpanishMonkeys

Me: We can't give them _Harold!_

Oogie: Sandy, it's the perfect solution.

Me: And anyway, he's a _tree_.

Oogie: He's small enough.

Me: Doesn't matter. He's a tree.

Oogie: Sandy, why not just give them the tree and get out of here? I'm sure they'll take good care of him.

Me: No.

Oogie: I don't understand!

Me: SSH! He'll _hear_ you!

Oogie: Sandy, trees don't have _ears_!

Me: How do you know? Were _you_ ever a tree?

Oogie: Sandy, this is completely absurd. You're getting way too attached here! It's _just_ a _plant_!

Me: _Now_ you've done it, You've hurt his feelings.

Oogie: All right. Fine. What do you want me to do about it, _apologize_?

Me: That would be a good start.

Oogie: Fine, so we won't give him to the Knights of Ni.

Me: Good. We'll give the Knights of Ni something else.

(runs back to the Knights)

Tall Guy: Have you brought…the _shrubbery_? (dramatic music crashes through the forest)

Me: Nope, couldn't find one.

Tall Guy: That looks like…a _shrubbery_ (Knight points to Harold) (dramatic music echoing)

Me: He's a _tree_.

Tall Guy: He looks like…a _shrubbery_. (dramatic chord) And we want…a _shrubbery_. (dramatic chord)

Me: You can't have him!

Tall Guy: Then you shall not pass.

Oogie: Listen, Knights of Ni—

Tall Guy: We are no longer the Knights Who Say Ni. We are now the Knights Who Say…Ecky-ecky-ecky-pa_tong_-whoop-_pong_-oui.

Oogie: You're the Knights Who Say…WHAT?

Me: Ecky-ecky-ecky-pa_tong_-whoop-_pong_-oui, weren't you listening?

Oogie: Right. No shrubbery. Anything else we can do for you?

Tall Guy: You must cut down the _mightiest_ cornstalk in the field, _with_…a _herring_! (dramatic music)

Me: Now _wait_ a minute, I'm a pirate, I know fish, that's… Well, that's a mighty strange use for a fish.

Oogie: Strange? That's _impossible_!

Me: Not _probable_.

Oogie: That's impossible. It can't be done.

(The Knights Who Say Ecky-ecky-ecky-pa_tong_-whoop-_pong_-oui shrieked)

Tall Guy: He said The Word! AUGH! He said The Word!

Me: What'd you do _now_?

Oogie: Said the word, apparently.

Tall Guy: He has said The Word the Knights of Ni must never hear.

Me: Hold up, I thought you were now the Knights Who Say Ecky-ecky-ecky-pa_tong_-whoop-_pong_-oui.

Oogie: Sandy, stop saying that.

Me: Why? It's fun to say. Ecky-ecky-ecky-pa_tong_-whoop-_pong_-oui.

Tall Guy: NO. Only _I_ may do that.

Me: Do what? Say Ecky-ecky-ecky-pa_tong_-whoop-_pong_-oui?

Oogie: Sandy, that's enough.

Me: Come on, Oogie, lighten up, this is fun. Ecky-ecky—

Oogie: _Sandy_!

Me: —ecky-pa_tong_-whoop—

Tall Guy: Can we get back to the herring?!

Oogie: Do you know how many _days_ that would take?

Me: Wait, wait, let me figure that out! Width of the cornstalk, compared to width of the fish…

Oogie: Um, Sandy…

Me: …if you strike the fish 30 times per minute… I've got the answer.

Oogie: You've got what?

Me: How many days that'll take.

Oogie: How many?

Me: One thousand, five hundred, and two.

Oogie: Right then. It can't be done.

The Knights: AUGH! He said The Word! He said The Word!

Me: (addressing Oogie) You did it again.

The Knights: AUGH! Now s_he_ said The Word!

Me: I said it?

The Knights: AUGH! She said it again! AUGH! Now I said it! AUGH! I said it again!

(The Knights continue shrieking and writhing)

Me: Let's sneak past while they're distracted.

(I tiptoe past with Harold under one arm while Oogie followed at a normal walking speed)


	11. Chapter 11 The Great One

**A/N:** I DO own the song lyrics, They're mine, mwahahahaha! :D Just imagine in any tune you want.

(We arrive in another clearing)

Oogie: That went well.

Me: They almost took my Harold!

Oogie: Who's that?

(Clouds part to let a ray of sun shine down, lighting up the person)

(person stands up and turns around)

Me: I feel like I've seen you before.

(The person has shoulder-length, very curly, dirty blond hair. He has bright blue eyes; he is also wearing a long, mahogany cloak, the same colour belt, with a black leather waist jacket. The person had a scar above his right eye)

Person: I am the Great One. What is it you seek?

Oogie: We demand that you fix the Fabric of Reality. Everything is going insane.

(Cinderella runs across the screen with Frodo Baggins, who is carrying a fish)

Cinderella: Did you know it's illegal to get a fish drunk?

Me: (hides scotch behind back) …..I didn't do it!

(Cinderella runs away)

Frodo: It's only illegal…..in America! (Goes back to Middle-Earth)

Me: NOOOOOOO!

Great One: I see what you mean. I will fix the Fabric, but ONLY if you answer these three skill-testing questions.

Oogie: (sighs) Alright, make this quick, I'm tired of this nonsense.

Great One: Okay. First question: Sing.

Me: That's not even a question! It's a statement! And I, being a pirate captain, do not take statement orders!

Great One: I will command you to sing, and you will do it, da?

Me: …(grumbling)

Oogie: Sing? That's easy!

Great One: It will get harder, don't worry.

(Me and Oogie look at each other)

Me and Oogie: *singing*

_Nee nee chichi, watashi ni aisutī o atae_

_Nee nee haha, nee nee haha,_

_Mukashi ni tabeta sutēki no_

Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da

_Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu,_

_Boku Sandy,_

_Marukaite chikyuu, _

_Jitto mite, chikyuu,_

_Hyotto shite chikyuu,_

_Boku Sandy, _

_Ah, hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai,_

_Razania wa saikōda! Sore wa jojishidesu!_

**_*Speaking*_**_ Ichibu no hitobito wa watashi ga kurutta yobidashi... Shikashi, watashi no genjitsu wa anata yori mo kotonaru dakedesu!_

_Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikuu, marukaite chikyuu,_

_Boku Sandy,_

_Marukaite chikyuu, hatto shite chikyuu, funzori kaette chikyuu,_

_Boku Sandy,_

_Ah, hitoyude de nakeru shiawase no reshipi,_

_(Watashi wa ramu sake o konomu),_

_Watashi wa tada randamu gozen,_

_Boku Sandy,_

**_*Speaking_**_* Nee nee Jakku, kyō wa yakeni sutoraipuda,_

_Hontōni, shichō? Anata wa bakadesu!_

_Shokku wa, rokku o kirai, anatade wa nai nodesu ka?_

_Sarī wa, bitto o hanasanakereba naranai!_

_Nee nee Bareru, anata wa geidesu ka?_

_Nee nee haha, nee nee haha,_

_Mukashi ni tabeta sutēki no_

Ano aji ga wasurerarenain daaaaaaaaaa!

_Sandy! Sandy!_

_Watashi wa randamudesu!_

_Ah, hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai,_

_Watashi wa randamudakara, hitobito wa watashi o yokeru!_

Oogie: Done.

Great One: Very good. Next question…..

**A/N:** Oooo, what's the next question? Find out next week! Sorry if the translations are incorrect, I used Google Translate :P

Thnx,

SpanishMonkeys


	12. Chapter 12 Those crazy Russians

Oogie: That was entirely in Japanese….

Me: How did we do it?

(stuffed polar bear walks up)

Me: Is that the panda you were talking about earlier?

Oogie: No Sandy, that's a polar bear.

Polar Bear: Who are you?

Me: I'm Sauron.

Polar Bear: Oh. Wrong person, I guess. GOODBYE, CRUEL WORLD!

(takes bonsai tree)

Me: NOOOOO! HAROLD!

(Polar bear holds up tree) (light flashes) (A single sunflower stood standing where the polar bear was)

Me: (sobbing) Why?! Why did you have to leave me?! Well… (sniff) I guess he's gone to a happier place now…

Oogie: (pats me on back) Yes. And Harold would want us to continue and save the fabric right?

Me: Yeah...

Oogie: So you should stop worrying about him, and continue, like he would want us to.

Me: You're right! We SHALL pass!

Oogie: What?...

Great One: Can we get back on point now?

Me: Alright. (Draws an arrow on the ground)

Great One: O.O Whatever. Here it is: Do you have the courage and fortitude to keep up with discipline aboard this vessel?

Me: Aye, sir!

Oogie: Translation…..?

Me: He's saying in pirate speak to have a conversation in another language.

Great One: (authoress is speaking through him) By the way, readers, you're going to need Google Translate for this, I definitely won't be providing translations.

Thnx,

SpanishMonkeys

Oogie: …

Me: привет!

Oogie: What?

Great One: It's Russian.

Oogie: But I don't know the language!

Me: Все придет к вам со временем.

Oogie: В самом деле?

Me: Ты сделал это!

Oogie: Мое судно на воздушной подушке полно угрей

Me: Ну, человек с шляпу прислал нам.

Oogie: Он рассказал нам много удивительных историй

Me: Сегодня вечером мы будем обедать на черепах!

Oogie: Настолько хороши, что будет!

Me: Я счастлив

**A/N: **Вот и все на сегодня! Настройтесь на следующей неделе, люди!

спасибо,

SpanishMonkeys


	13. Chapter 13 Cootie Business

Me: Ahh, that was fun!

Great One: Well, we still have one more question.

Oogie: (mutters) You mean order.

Great One: Can you survive this endurance test?

Oogie: Maybe. It depends what's in store for us.

Me: Is that the fluffy panda?

Great One: Well, I will summon other people, and you will have to endure…..

(Drumroll)

Great One: SCHOOL!

Me and Oogie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Great One: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! By the way, this test may take a few chapters.

(raises arms) (a flash of light drowns us and we are transported to a playground. It looks like it could be recess. Children are spread out, laughing gleefully. Here, everybody knew everyone. Even us. Some children to point out was one with messy blond hair, green eyes, and unbelievably thick eyebrows. He was quietly sipping tea by himself in the corner. We'll call him Iggy. Another one had shoulder length wavy brown hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing a strange white long-sleeved shirt, with extremely baggy sleeves. We'll call that one a eunuch. There was a girl with long, flaming red hair and blue eyes. She was spazzing out on the ground; she obviously thought she was a fish. We'll name this one Fish Girl. And she kept yelling at seagulls, hoping they would talk back to her. A handsome boy with semi-long black hair and blue eyes who we'll call Eric was trying to convince her that she was on land, what she always wanted. Then Fish Girl stopped spazzing and went limp. Eric sighed and went over to a swing. Oogie went and got on beside him, which were the only swings. I just stood and watched.)

Oogie: La la la….. (Fish Girl walks up)

Fish Girl: Why can't I have a swing? I want a swing right now Oogie! Get off! Your big fat butt is gonna break it! GET OFF!"

Eric: Hey, let Fish Girl have a turn!

Oogie: Fine, whatever. Besides, its eleven thirty. Time for Iggy to pay up his lunch money…hehe.

(under wear rips)

(Hears Iggy screaming in the background)

Eric: O.O'

Fish Girl: Thank you Eric! That was so brave of you! Teehee!

Eric: Of course Fish Girl! Just as long as you're happy!

(starts swinging)

Eric: So Fish Girl, do you like to swing?

Fish Girl: Mmhmm! It feels like I'm flying, weeeee!

Eric: I bet I can go higher!

Fish Girl: You're on!

Oogie: ….sick. Just sick. Alright Iggy, get lost…and next time, you'd better have the **MONEY!**

(Iggy sulks away with a sore butt)

Eric: Oh Fish Girl, today was the best day of my life! I wish it could last forever and ever!

Fish Girl: Oh I know Eric. But the bell is ringing. Our ten minutes of blissful companionship will just have to wait until after fourth period!

Eric: But Fish Girl I adore you! I've always adored you! I've just been too shy to say so!

Fish Girl: Really Eric!? REALLY!?

(They lean in and kiss)

(a long awkward silence passes)

(Eric pulls away)Hey, why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?

Fish Girl: What's going on? Look!

(Points to the rest of the children huddled against a brick wall)

Eunuch: "Oh crap…crap crap crap crap CRAP!"

Eric: What? It was only a kiss?

Iggy: (has a British accent) But not just any kiss. Oh no…it was a kiss with….

Children: **COOTIES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!11111**

(kids run around screaming their heads off and running into trees)

Fish Girl: Oh Eric this is totally embarrassing! Do something! Eric?

Eric: COOTIES!? NUUUUUU!

(Boys huddle in one corner, girls huddle in the other)

Eric: Come on guys, there's no such thing as cooties, right?

Iggy: STAY BACK! I'VE GOT A TOP HAT AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!

Eunuch: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Oogie: Does this mean I can be king :D?!

Eric: Guys please!

(Eunuch curls into the fetal position and sucks his thumb)

Fish Girl: Come on girls! Nothing's wrong with kisses!

Cinderella: COOOTTEEZ… (hisses and throws sand at Fish Girl's face)

Luke Skywalker: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (rips shirt off and runs away)

(Teacher walks up)

Teacher: Guys, why aren't you in line?

Eunuch: I see dead cooties DX

Teacher: That's quite enough you guys! Now let's head back to class and we'll get this whole thing under control….

(children scoot away as Eric and Fish Girl sit down)

Teacher: Alright kids. You want to know what cooties are?

(Children nod)

Teacher: Well there is no such thing as a cootie. There you go, end of discussion.

Oogie: What about chicken cooties?

Teacher: There's no such thing Oogie!

Oogie: Yes there is. I read so in Time Magazine.

(Teacher sighs)

Teacher: Just forget it and turn your pages to—

Me: WE MUST CURE THEM!

(Students nod their heads)

(Eric and Fish Girl look confused)

Eric: How do we do that?

(Students start whispering to one another in the corner)

(I nod and stand in the middle of the carpet)

Me: Yes, we shall cure them! We must recite the ancient Cootie Revival Spell!

(Eunuch hands me sterilized gloves)

Eric: What are you doing!?

(Iggy hands me a blue crayola marker)

Fish Girl: Hey what the!?

(I grasp Eric and Fish Girl's hand and set them on a table, with a broadly serious look on my face)

Me: And now the cleansing begins! (Dramatic plastic drums play in the background)

Teacher: This is stupid. T.T

(I open the pen cap and throw it dramatically over my shoulder, thrusting the mighty marker high above my head and then down towards Eric and Fish Girl's hand)

(Children ooh and aww in the background)

Eunuch: I CAN'T WATCH!

Me: Here it goes…

(Eric looks away as the pen touches his hand)

Me: …..OTAY! CIRCLE CIRCLE DOT DOT NOW YOU GOT YOUR COOTIES SHOT!

Eric: O.o

Fish Girl: T.T

Me: THE CLEANSING IS DONE :B!

(children cry tears of joy and start doing a festive jig_)_

(Iggy randomly starts break dancing_)_

(Eric and Fish Girl): ….. that was retarded.


	14. Chapter 14 Lunch time

(Bell rings)

Oogie: FINALLY! LUNCH TIME!

(races into the cafeteria like a bat out of hell)

Me: Stop it Oogie! You're scaring me!

(Oogie turns away from slobbering and gnawing the edge of a table)

Oogie: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

(Whacks Iggy over the head with a fish)

Fish Girl: So, what is today's menu? (goes up to meet me and Oogie)

Oogie: Menu? We're having fried fish! Bwahahah!

Me: Quit fooling around!

Fish Girl: OMG YOU CANNIBALS!

Oogie: She's so easy!

Iggy: I like cheese :D!

(Oogie starts beating him with the fish some more)

Me: But really Fish Girl, we're only having meatloaf….

(children start gagging in line)

Fish Girl: Oh. ….perhaps it would be better to be a cannibal instead!

Oogie: That's just sick. What kind of author is this?!

Me: Oogie you're next in line!

Oogie: Yes! Time to talk to my lunch mistress in the whole school….. (looks dreamily up at the lunch lady handing him his plate) Miiiiisssssessss Spppeewwwmeatttt….

(overhead, birds begin to sing and the heavens open)

Mrs. Spewmeat: Yea….hi Oogie. I can see you're happy to see me again I guess… (kind of freaked out.)

Oogie: Ahhh your six rolls of fat are so exhilarating! And that huge mole in the middle of your nose just takes my breath away! (sighs dreamily and flutters his eye lashes)

Me: I'm going to be sick…

Fish Girl: Me too…

Me: The meatloaf doesn't help either.

Fish Girl: Nope. OOGIE GET OUT OF THE WAY!

(Oogie jumps from the sound and ends up tripping over his feet, landing face first in his meatloaf)

(sits up and continues smiling dreamily up at the lunch lady)

(Fish Girl kicks him and he quickly moves down the line)

Me: Glad that that's over! Now, let's see what else we have.

Fish Girl: Umm…crackerjacks?

Me: Who the heck eats cracker jacks with meatloaf!?

Eunuch: IIIII DOOOO! (shoves it all in his face)

(Soon we all check our food out and go sit in the cafeteria)

(Me, Oogie, Fish Girl, the Eunuch, and Iggy sit down together)

Me: Hey Oogie I'll trade you my meatloaf for your crackerjacks!

Oogie: Cracker jacks are racist…here you can have them.

Me: YYYYEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…. Hey, where did Eric go?

Iggy: I think he flew away on a pink unicorn that trails rainbows and only speaks Korean.

(Oogie beats him with the fish)

( Bell rings)

Me: WTF…WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT!

Author: Too bad. You bore me, I want to move on to the next chapter…

Fish Girl: Can we at least finish our crackerjacks?

Author: RACIST! (hisses and throws a crumbled piece of paper at the screen)


	15. Chapter 15 Graduation Day

**A/N:** And now 15…..Graduation day! (after a huge time authoress-controlled time lapse because she's too lazy!)

Eric: Oooooohh!

Fish Girl: Ahhhh!

(students enter the big shiny auditorium with benches on either side and chairs for them to sit in the middle)

(all around them camera's flash and the audience applauds to see the kindergarteners walking in with their graduation robes and hats.)

(Eric, Fish Girl, Me, Eunuch and Oogie sit together in a row)

Me: …Why is this such a big deal anyway?

Fish Girl: Is kindergarten this big of an event in our lives? We didn't exactly learn anything…

Oogie: I learned something! You should never swing a pick axe over your head in the middle of reading session without first looking behind your shoulder!

Eunuch: Poooorrrrrr Iggy…

(Iggy sits behind Eunuch, drooling all over himself)

Oogie: That was too bad you know…he could have done a lot with himself.

Iggy: FLYING MINT BUNNY!

(A voice calls from the crowd) ERIC! HEY ERIC!

(Eric waves to his father and mother)

Eric: Hi guys!

Fish Girl: I want a mom… U.U

Me: Hey Oogie, where's your parents?

Oogie: Uhhh….gee, I guess they couldn't make it!

(Suddenly Patrick star comes running up to Oogie)

Patrick: HEY BROTHER! YOUR GONNA GRADUATE OMG ISN'T THAT AMAZING!? I'M GRADUATING FROM PRESCHOOL AND I GOT A POPSICLE OMNOMNOM…. (smiles his little buck tooth and then runs into a basketball poll)

Me: O.o' Patrick from Spongebob is your brother?

Oogie: I HATE THIS BOOK! GWAAAAAAA…

Fish Girl: They do kind of look the same…except Patrick's smarter….

(screen turns towards Patrick who is currently licking his reflection in the glossy floor)

Fish Girl: Yep, much smarter…

Oogie: HEY!

(suddenly a bunch of crappy orchestra music starts to play)

Oogie: Ooooo…band geeks. I know how to solve this dilemma. (starts chewing up a spit ball)

(aims it at a teleporting Me with the French Horn and fires)

(My instrument gets stuck when it lands inside)

Me: fdslakfejsakl fjaeslfjEASLFJEASL;!

Oogie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAOOF! (gets pelted over the head with a tuba)

Eric: I thought this book only had Nightmare Before Christmas characters….why was Patrick star in this? And there was a Lord of the Rings reference prior….wasn't Corpse Bride somewhere?

(student raises hand in very front row) No, but here I am! (Emily smiles bright and then returns to tugging Victor's leash back to her when he attempts to flee)

Victor: MOMMY HELP!

Nell: THAT'S A LOVELY ASPIDISTRUM!

Victor: What?

Nell: I have no idea what that means, but It makes me feel so British! Teehee! (sips some tea from her cup)

Oogie: Stupid Brits.

Eric: Oogie….you are British.

Oogie: Am I? Then why don't I talk like I have a rash in my throat?

Fish Girl: Shut up! British voices are cool!

Eunuch: Yea! Like, Eric's dad is a dolt!

Iggy: FINLAND!

(points at the principal on stage and then falls asleep)

Principal: Good evening kids! Nice to see you all here on your day of graduation!

Fish Girl: Hey isn't that…

Me: Hey, it's Tim Burton!

Oogie: What is this, a first class Burtonite graduation class?

Willy Wonka: Maybe…

Edwood: Yes I believe it is…

Lydia Deetz: I want to die.

Edward Sissorhands: …diarrhea.

Mr. Burton: Yes I'm so glad to see all of my favourite students graduating! Except Toxic Boy in the forth row…

(points and glares)

(Toxic Boy lowers his head and slowly sulks away)

Tim: I'm just kidding!

(Toxic Boy smiles and returns to his seat, pulls out a can of snail spray and gulps it down)

Oogie: Why does that kid look like a bowling pin?

Mr. Burton: And now your valedictorian! Victoria Everglot!

(crowd cheers as Victoria walks up on stage) (she's wearing her regular dress, she has a bonnet on, and two big buck teeth as she sucks her thumb)

Victoria Um…. (stares with wide eyes at the thousands of people surrounding her) (Her doe eyes get really big and start to tear up)

Victoria: …..**MOMMIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

(runs off the stage crying with a Victorian accent)

Alfred F. Jones: Dude that chick is totally weird…who would ever want to marry her!?

Mr. Burton: And now, for the finale! Our graduation ceremony! Would the following honour roll students please come forward! (calls out a list of names)

Nell: WHEN IS THIS GOING TO GET INTERESTING!? WHERE IS THE BUTTERED SCONES!? MY TEA IS COLD! DID YOU KNOW THEY STUCK A PIN IN MY CHEST DURING THE PRODUCTION OF CORPSE BRIDE IN ORDER TO MAKE MY BOOBS BOUNCE UP AND DOWN WHEN I WALK? GOOD LORD I TALK TOO MUCH! MATTHEW! I LIKE EGGS!

William: God, why me?

(bell rings)

Mr. Burton: Oh everyone! You are now officially certified kindergartners! You now only have…lets…seeeeee…..11 more incredibly agonizing and pointless school years to go! Not counting your four years in college of course! Hope you have a fun twelve weeks of summer, because from then on life's going to be hell! And then, oh, you get to be teenagers, and you get to deal with the fun reality of peer pressure and teenage angst and depression and acne and the joys of parents and how much you want them to get out or your miserable wrist cutting life!

Eric: Wow, first grade sounds fun!

Mr. Burton: Goodbye kids! Stay drug free for Christ!

(Auditorium fades away as me and Oogie go back to the island)

**A/N: **BTW, I in no way hate wrist cutters or British people….Oogie's always like that and Tim was a wrist cutter himself, so no hating XD


	16. Chapter 16 Going Home!

(materializes on the shore of the island)

Oogie: Finally, that's over.

Me: Yea! The Fabric can now be fixed!

Oogie: Wait, where's the Great One?

(Great One apparates like a wizard; LIKE A BOSS)

Great One: What's the problem?

Me: My stupid author who is technically me is so obsessed with Hetalia, so she forgot to write this chapter so she's doing it at the last minute, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN PRACTICED MY LINES SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!

Oogie: O.O Woah. Rage quit. For the first time, too.

(Ivan Braginski apparates beside the Great One)

Ivan: Author? What?

Me: WHAT'S WITH THE WIZARDRY?!

(Hagrid apparates)

Hagrid: You're a woman, Harry.

Oogie: WHAT'S GOING ON?!

(Hagrid looks around, blinking. He then hopped in the Batmobile and drove away, even though he was on top of the water)

(Somehow, Ivan got a hold of an MP40, and was shooting every fish he saw. He laughed, and started dancing with it as theme music happened in the background)

Ivan: _Love stinks! Yea, yea!_

Me: Okay, that is it!

(I stole the MP40 from Ivan and threw it into the ocean, which I INSTANTLY regret)

(Ivan throws a huge temper tantrum and jumps into the water to retrieve his gun and redeploys, flying backwards like a video of someone jumping into the ocean with an MP40, only rewinded. Hurray for similes)

Me: You have to fix the Fabric, or I will kill people.

Oogie: How do we get home anyway?

(I thought about that question for a long moment, ignoring the sound of a beluga whale wailing in the background. I glanced over my shoulder, and could barely see Ivan throwing his MP40 back in the ocean, and jumping in after it. And after that, more redeploying)

Ivan: Matvey looks dead sexy in a miniskirt, da?

(The water turned green somehow, and then pink, and then orange, and finally back to blue.

Me: Is this turning to Kool-Aid or something?

(pulls a cup out of my back pocket and scoops up some of the probable juice, which had just turned purple. I took a sip)

Me: WHAT THE!? IT'S KOOL-AID!

(Kool-Aid man broke down through wall in front of us)

Kool-Aid Man: OH YEA!

(Britney Spears slaps her forehead)

Britney Spears: Oh no, Kool-AidMan. Oh no. My dad's gonna beat me with a toaster when he sees this.

(I push her into the water, where she was electrocuted by her microphone)

Me: I need you to fix the Fabric of Reality. If you don't, I'll kill you, skin you, and use your hair in a coat.

(The Great One looked mortified to hear this, and waved his hands around like the biggest Italian moron ever. BTW, I have nothing against Italians. Please don't get offended.)

Great One: There, fixed.

(Epic music plays in the background. Link, if you want to listen to it as you read: watch?v=AnHXRyabx2A)

Me: That's it? THAT'S IT?! THAT"S ALL YOU HAD TO DO?!DshdfiljagwlkYDFS;IJFAVLSADFHJOIUG!

(Oogie was making the O.o face, and Ivan was screaming in the water, as he had jumped back in right as the Fabric was corrected, so he didn't redeploy. Everyone else was too unimportant in this story to be mentioned. Haha, I just insulted a bunch of people! ROFL!)

Great One: Here, you'll probably need this.

(Boat floats around the corner)

(Oogie and I get in, preparing for the trip home)

(Boat drifts off, heading in the general direction from whence we came. The island grows smaller and smaller, with the Great One shrinking like an ant. I was going to use a different simile, but this fic is rated K+, so I think you know generally what I was going to put.;) )

Me: Bye!

Oogie: See ya suckers!

Great One: By the way, I'm actually Italy!

(Throws off clothes)

Oogie: O.O

Me: WOOT! HETALIA HAS INFLUENCED EVERYTHING I DO! HORAY FOR OBSESSIONS!

Oogie: Yay, more random fanfics. -.-; Only if you want them! :D Tell Sandy if you do!

Me: Drink up me hearties yo-ho!

(And so, we head back to the real world, bracing ourselves for praise and attention. And really bad moods)

THE END

A/N: *Long author's note alert*Thank you guys SO MUCH! This is my most popular story by far! 1,010 views, and growing! 15 reviews, you guys are amazing! Again, thanks for the support you've given me! Okay, the people to acknowledge (and thank) are:

Tecna63

CureAnimeLover

TNBCcrazed

ShadowCat98

Alyssa

For those of you review after, you know who you are. ;) And if you're wondering what references I've included, I have a list here, in the order they appear. Bear with me. XD

Llamas with Hats

Marine and Shadow, Episode 4

300

Alice in Wonderland

The Little Mermaid

Pirates of the Caribbean

Lord of the Rings

Ren and Stimpy

Family Guy

Howl's MovingCastle

Twilight (ISN'T LITERATURE! I will love you if you got that!)

The Magical Realm of Horse Man

Jim Gaffigan's speech on Hot Pockets

Monsters Inc.

Aladdin

Potter Puppet Pals

Disney's House of Villains

Home on the Range

PewDiePie

Slender Man

Beauty and the Beast

Princess and the Frog

SouthPark

Jeff Dunham

Pirates of the Caribbean

Monty Python and the Holy Grail

Lord of the Rings

Star Wars

Cinderella

Hetalia

Lord of the Rings

Pirates of the Caribbean

Hetalia

Pirates of the Caribbean

The Little Mermiad

Sanjay and Craig

Hetalia

Spongebob Squarepants

Corpse Bride

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

Ed Wood

Beetlejuice

Edward Scissorhands

Roy, the Toxic Boy

Hetalia

Harry Potter

Slim Thug

Hetalia

Batman

Kool-Aid

Pirates of the Caribbean

So, I'll see you next time! Peace out!

Thnx,

SpanishMonkeys


End file.
